


Level Up!... To Lv. 0.01:P

by TofuTurtleHime2468



Category: Infinite (Band), Lovelyz, Teen Top (Band), f(x)
Genre: Action, Comedy, Fire Emblem AU, Gen, Multi, RPG!AU, cross-posted on asianfanfics, friendship?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TofuTurtleHime2468/pseuds/TofuTurtleHime2468
Summary: He knew nothing when he woke up. Not who these people were, not where he was, not how he got here, not even his own name. All that he could feel was that he injured his ankle and how sensitive his eyes were to the sunlight. The world that he woke up to was in war, yet the battles here worked in a rather odd way... something about leveling up to become stronger and support conversations.(Main functions of the world based on Fire Emblem) (note: lots of not taking certain RPG functions seriously :P)





	1. Lv. 0.01:P

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So if you've ever seen what a support conversation is in Fire Emblem, it's basically a feature where you get to read about how two characters' relationship works before or after they have battled enough enemies together or if they've stepped on sparklies (I'll joke talk about what those are in the next chapter ;P).
> 
> So basically how this function will work in this story is you guys can recommend or say which characters you want to see have a conversation together next and I'll post a poll for each chapter after seeing the first four recommendations that are commented and those will be the choices, but choose wisely, only one per poll can win.
> 
> The reason for the supports? So that the back-up person in the pair can help the front person in the pair in battle so that there's more of a chance at the character surviving and getting rid of the enemy quicker... also for ships :P
> 
> You're probaly also asking about the letters there... well, there's basically four parts to their conversation: C, B, A, and S with S being the conversation where the two characters get married... so the bigger question is do you guys want official ships? If not, then all support conversations will go up to A. If so, then the story will be tweeked slightly to suit the pair.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey are you alive or something?"
> 
> "Well obviously he's alive!... Somewhat..."
> 
> "We could always check by stabbing his leg with my lance and seeing if he screams in pain."
> 
> "Dude NO!"
> 
> "Mmm I dunno, we might have to go with that idea if he doesn't wake up soon."
> 
> "I could heal it back up too."
> 
> "I can't believe you're allowing this to happen!"
> 
> "But I didn't say that I agree with it!"
> 
> "It doesn't matter this guy will freak out to see that there's a freaking LANCE in his leg!"
> 
> "Oh he's waking up! Shut up!"

He slowly and painfully blinks his eyes to see a bright blue sky with small, white clouds floating around. He couldn't help but groan in pain as he suddenly has a migraine that quickly passed.

"You okay there?"

An unfamiliar voice.

He looks up to see a boy with bright blond hair that was dyed an icy blue by the roots of his hair. The boy was also carrying a thin sword in a sheath that was tied around his waist ~~and also noted that he wa a biittt on the short side~~.

"Y-Yeah..." he was barely able to reply with how parched he was. How long was he blacked out for?

"H-Here, it sounds like you need some water..."

He looks to his side to see a petite girl with body proportions similar to a doll's holding a water pouch. The girl wore a poof-y dress that barely looked like it was suited for protection and long, dark brown hair that was curled at the end.

"Th-ank... you..." he takes the water pouch and drinks just the right amount of water so that there was still water in the pouch but also so that his throat was moist now.

"So watcha doing in the middle of a field? 'Cause it doesn't seem like you were just taking a short nap with that voice of your's."

A fairly tomboy-ish girl- well, tomboy-ish to the point that he could barely tell that the girl was a girl- walks up behind the petite girl while holding a staff (presumably the petite girl's) and an iron sword tied around her waist. She has dirty blonde hair.

"I...!" that was when it struck him: he didn't know. He didn't know who these people were, he didn't know where he was, he didn't know how he got here, heck, he didn't even know he was!

"What's wrong? It looks like you're panicking," he turns back to see a rather tall girl with a worried expression holding a tall iron lance standing beside a pure white pegasus. The girl has short, dark brown hair with long bangs that basically covered the right side of her face.

"I-I... don't remember anything... nothing at all..." he murmured.

"Aah the old amnesia cliche," she sighs, "Well we didn't know each other anyways so might as well introduce ourselves."

"Byunghun, but I prefer to be called L.Joe. Myrmidon," the blond boy said with a small raise of his hand.

"I'm Jiyeon. You can call me Kei if you want though. Oh, I'm also a cleric," the petite girl smiled with lots of natural aegyo.

"Amber. Mercenary," the tomboy grinned.

"And I'm Sungjong, a pegasus knight," the feminine  _boy_ smiled, trying to flip  _his_ hair out of  _his_ eyesight.

Then that took a few minutes for that to click into his head.

"You're a GUY?!" he points rather rudely at Sungjong, making a rather muderus glint pass by his eyes.

"Yes. I am a MAN. Let's see if you're really awake by stabbing my lance into your leg," Sungjong took a step forward with said lance before L.Joe steps in immediately and grips Sungjong's shoulders before he ended up with a lance in his leg.

L.Joe stumbles his way through an explanation as he held back Sungjong, "Y-You see- he's- he's- he's really sensitive- REALLY sensitive about being seen as a girl or woman- or anything that's the opposite of his g-gender!"

"Well in all honesty it is extremely rare to see a male pegasus knight," Kei added innocently.

"It also doesn't help that your wearng something that looks like a skirt," Amber teased, making the feminine boy fume more.

"I'm wearing SHORTS!" Sungjong yelled before being taken away over to a tree a few feet away from where they were by L.Joe.

He blinks in a dumbfounded manner.

Amber snickers, "You know, I'm kinda surprised that you can tell that I'm a girl but that Sungjong wasn't. Usually it's both of us."

"Technically I could barely tell that you're a girl..." he murmured awkwardly.

"It's just that Sungjong-oppa is more on the sensitive side about being seen as a girl more than Amber-unnie is about being seen as a boy..." Kei added with a rather melancholic look in her eyes, "Just be careful about teasing him about being feminine..."

"We're back..." L.Joe rubs the back of his neck in tired manner as he gets closer along with Sungjong, who seems slightly more relieved.

"Yeah, after stabbing that tree a few times after imagining that it was your stupid face relieved some of my stress," Sungjong sighs. Honestly, he was now terrified about what this pegasus knight could do to him.

"Oh, that reminds me about what I was thinking while slashing that tree..." yup, terrified. "You need a name to go by until you can remember your actual name."

Kei immediately brightens at the idea, "That's a good idea, Sungjong-oppa! But what name..."

"We can call him L for now," Sungjong said.

"'L'?" L.Joe looks at Sungjong weirdly.

"Yeah. It's short for what a total loser he is-"

"Sungjong!" L.Joe realizes that he hasn't calmed down just yet. L- that's the name we'll go with for now- didn't know whether to feel offended or worried about the possibility about trying to socialize with Sungjong.

The pegasus knight rolls his eyes in a sassy manner, "Just kidding! It's just that he reminds me of a character that I read about in a novel." (note: novel because manhwas don't exist in your stereotypical RPG!AU)

"It doesn't sound like you're joking..." L murmured as he's helped up by Amber. Once she pulls him up onto his feet though, he hisses in pain at the sudden pressure applied to his left ankle.

"I-Is your ankle sprained?! A-Ah maybe I should heal it...!" Kei worried and was about to do so with her staff before Amber stops her by holding onto the cleric's wrist.

"Sorry, Kei and- er- L, but it seems like you only have five more uses to your staff before it breaks..." Amber pointed out, which was true. The staff's orb had a small crack to it along with the splitting wood that held together the staff.

The mercenary sighs, "We're still two towns away from getting back to the castle so it's probably best not to use up your staff on minor injuries, especially with that high possibility of running into a group of thugs or something and battles that might almost kill us..."

"It's fine... I'll deal with it somehow..." L murmured.

"Here."

L felt himself be slowly pulled away by his hand until he felt a saddle underneath his hand. He turns to Sungjong with an obviously confused expression.

"Don't look at me like that." Sungjong scoffs sassily as he grabs the reins, "Look, you can sit on Eun until we reach the castle. Yes we since you probably don't have anywhere to go seeing how you have amnesia so might as well follow us. Do know that this will be the only time I'll allow you to touch Eun EVER because it looks like you hurt your ankle there badly."

"Um- thanks..." L says before climbing on top of the pegasus' back with the help of Amber and Sungjong.

"You feel special about being allowed to touch Eun?" Amber teases.

"Please, it's just a one time thing. If we run into a battle L has to get off Eun ASAP," Sungjong grumble before leading the way with a gentle tug to the reins, signalling Eun to follow his lead.

L stares at the back of Eun's head before looking over to his left to see the new people that he met out of the corner of his eyes. From what he can tell so far, this will probably be a troublesome journey.


	2. Lv. 0.02:P

"Well congratulations get off now," Sungjong demanded when they reached a town with bandits running rampant around the town. L was about to say something but was then pushed off of Eun and ended up falling onto a sturdy- but not comfortable- crate.

"Alright let's kill all of the bandits and a horse!" Amber cheered before running off.

"You don't have to put it like that!" L.Joe yelled before chasing after her to make sure all of the bandits and a horse didn't actually die.

"Stay here with Kei since she can't fight too," Sungjong said as he got onto Eun's back before flying off into battle.

L groans as he sits up on top of the crate, "He's pushy, isn't he?"

Kei awkwardly laughs, "He gets that way when he knows that people's lives are at stake. Don't worry, there's always an underlying message to how he acts."

He sighs as he rubs his chest, feeling like one of his ribs broke from that collision onto the crate when he felt something odd. He unties his jacket to find a hidden pocket inside that held a magic tome.

The cleric seems to notice as well hearing how she gasps, "You can fight?"

"Apparently..." L grabs the tome and opens it to see phrases that somehow struck something in his brain. For some reason, the leather cover of the thunder tome felt familiar underneath his fingers and when he looked up it was odd but only for a moment to see the battlefield as some sort of map laid out that marked how far each person could move in their current position.

When L blinked his eyes the map disappeared but he was able to memorize it somehow.

"Is something wrong...?" Kei asked.

"I... I saw a map..." L murmured in confusion before he remembered seeing something dangerous by the bay Sungjong was fighting a thief at. He quickly hopped off of the crate and ran to the bay, ignoring the pain in his ankle and Kei calling after him.

Once Sungjong was able to weaken the thief to the point that the thief could no longer attack, L tackled Sungjong along with Eun away from an arrow by just enough so that neither could get harmed.

"Wha-?!" before the pegasus knight could finish L used his thunder tomb and attacked the archer across the bay before they could shoot another arrow. The archer was soon too hurt to move anymore.

"Archer... arrows are a pegasus' weakness... right?" L asked while hyperventilating since speed wasn't his best quality.

"Yeah..." Sungjong blinked in a clueless way at the other. He then looked at his wrist and held a rather unimpressed look, "You're amazing, you know that?" Sungjong said with a very, VERY obvious amount of sarcasm before showing his wrist to L.

"It's a stat tracker that one of the guys back at the castle made for the army," Sungjong explained quickly as he tapped on the small orb connected to a strap of leather that was securely wrapped around his wrist.

"I got a +1 in HP and am now level 0.01:P???" L asked in a confused way before Sungjong took his wrist back.

"HP is health points, it means you can take more than one attack slightly better now. Level means you're stronger now and closer to being able to change classes. Now the question is how the hell did you go to 0.01 when normal people get to whole numbers?" Sungjong sighed.

"Uh- I don't know... but what's the :P for?" L asked.

"It's a face. You're really breaking new standards in this world aren't you?"

"Hey we're done over here!" the two turned to see a rather corpse littered section of the floor with L.Joe being careful not to step into a puddle of blood and Amber walking over here nonchalantly.

"Did you seriously kill everyone?!" L yelled.

"Nah, just stabbed them in the legs or kicked them in the nono zone," Amber shrugged, which was confirmed hearing how there were certain groans that were more audible than others.

"Do note that mercenaries are not hand-to-hand combat fighters," L.Joe sighed.

"Oh hey! There's a sparkly over there!" Amber noticed and pointed to an area about a foot away from them with floating sparkles (making Myungsoo even more confused about this world), "Kei you should get that!" To which said girl runs to that area.

Before L could open his mouth to ask Sungjong quickly answers, "Whoever steps on it can gain experience, find an item, or if a pair steps on it they have a higher chance of grower together relationship-wise."

"How does that work?"

"It just does."

He sighs but when he turns back to the petite cleric he sees a thief rise from the ground behind her and about to attack her. L quickly attacks the thief, barely saving Kei from being harmed.

"Nice!" Amber whistled as L.Joe sighs in relief along with Sungjong. The sparkly soon disappears and Kei runs over to them, carefully stepping over the bandits, and thanks L quickly before they head over to the leader bandit... who was asleep.

"The heck?" L.Joe questions.

"Overconfident much?" Sungjong sighs before jumping off of Eun's back and unbuckling the bag that was attached to the saddle. He takes out a pair of handcuffs and calmly walks over to the leader only to be thrown into the wall of a home and feel a sharp pain in his left side of his abdomen.

"Why else?" the leader grins as he applies more pressure into his ax as Sungjong could feel a warm liquid starting to pool beneath his leg. He turns over to the group, "Hey! Drop your weapons there or I'll be hanging that pretty little head on my wall!"

For the first time that he woke up, L was completely baffled, never knowing that the silly jokes the group always played would end up in such a dire situation. He looks to the other from the corner of his eyes.

L.Joe slowly but hesitantly lowered his sword, obviously wanting to charge at the leader but knowing that the reaction would be too rash. Kei was on the verge of crying at the sight of Sungjong's weak state. And Amber-

L suddenly heard a scream of pain and saw that Amber had sneaked behind the leader and pierced her sword right through his chest. She rashly pulled the sword out of the thief's chest before yelling, "How DARE you harm him you little piece of crap!"

He didn't know what to feel.

Happy that the leader was dead?

Mad that one of the people who helped him was harmed?

Scared that one of the people who helped him killed a person?

* * *

All of a sudden, he woke up to the sight of a roof with a lamp beside him.

"Omo...! Thank goodness you're alright!" he heard Kei from his left.

L sat up and looked around to se that he was in a small room fit for a teenage boy and saw Kei sitting beside his side on a stool.

"What happened...?" L asked.

"One of the family's living in this town was gracious for us saving their town so they decided to let us stay here until we were ready to head out again," she quickly informed, "You also fainted after seeing... you know..." Kei murmured.

"Oh..."

Kei panicked again, "O-Oh- um- S-Sungjong-oppa is fine now! He's in the r-room beside this one and talking with L.Joe-oppa... I-I think... U-Uh about A-Amber-unnie, sh-she doesn't kill anyone like that and she's normally n-not that sensitive to a lot of things but obvious harming her friends is- y-you know- a never do sort of thing..."

"Yeah, I figured..." L sighed.

"Y-You always have a choice of leaving our group and figuring something out on your own, L-sunbaenim..."

"I think it's best if I stay with you guys and see if I can regain my memories," L said. Honestly, he was more worried about the four's safety than himself, "Well, you guys are sort of like my friends now..." he smiled a small smile, feeling comfortable seeing them as that already, even though they had just met.

The petite cleric seemed to have brightened, smiling with lots of aegyo, "Is that so? Then we'd be glad to bring you along!"

"Although, the beginning was a bit rocky, I got to admit," he sighed yet again.

"I promise you that you'll get along with everyone really well! L.Joe-oppa is a bit on the awkward side but he's really friendly, Amber-unnie is really mischievous but is really nice, and Sungjong is really cheery and funny- er- after you spend a good amount of time trying to socialize with him," Kei said excitedly.

"Really?" L chuckled, "Let's see about that. Thanks Kei, I feel a lot better."

"No problem! I'll go check up on Sungjong-oppa's injury now! We should have a more comfortable conversation next time!" she smiled before leaving to go do so.

_Support up to C!_

L blinked at the random sound and looked around the room in a confused manner.

"What exactly is that suppose to mean...???"


	3. Lv. 0.03:P

How to explain the walk back to the castle?

Awkward.

EXTREMELY awkward.

L.Joe tried to come up with a conversation to make it feel less awkward (note: TRIED), "S-So how's your wound S-Sungjong...?"

"Good if you don't take having my stomach, intestines, and one of my kidneys almost falling out of my wound if Kei didn't heal me quick enough into account."

To which was immediately shot down with Sungjong's sass and a hair flip.

The myrmidon pressed his lips into a thin line before turning his head away.

Amber looks over Eun's head at the pegasus knight with a worried expression, "Sungjong, that was a bit uncalled for... you know that L.Joe didn't deserve that sass-"

"Shut up!" Sungjong yelled before looking to the ground and letting his bangs cast over his eyes, "I can't believe you murdered someone...!" L sees how Sungjong's grip on the reins tighter.

The tomboy's gaze softened, "I had to or else you would've died, and there's no way in hell I would ever let that happen, especially if I'm able to do something to stop it."

"But..."

"W-We're here!" Kei exclaimed, interrupting the tense atmosphere.

L looks up to see a large gate slowly open and is greeted with the sight of a large throne decorated with pearl light periwinkle furniture and a few in a pastel rose, gold, pearl light lavender. There, in the middle of all of the rather theme colored throne, stood a girl who seemed relieved at the sight of them.

"Oh thank goodness...!" as they enter the throne she runs over and hugs Amber.

"Hey Krys, we're back from that meeting thing-y," Amber pats her head as she releases Amber.

"M-hm, hopefully that trip wasn't too tough. Sungjongie didn't do anything rash right?" 'Krys' turns to 'Sungjongie', to which L had to stiffle a chuckle.

"Ugh don't talk like your the older one Krystal. Don't go giving L the idea that he can talk down to me too," Sungjong rolled his eyes.

"So I'm guessing you're L? I'm Krystal, the sister of the queen, but go ahead and talk to me informally like these guys here," Krystal smiled, "Oh, I'm also a lord class, but unfortunately this class sucks."

From seemingly polite and formal to blunt and straightforward. Yup, definitely their friend.

"Speaking about the queen, where's Jessica anyways?" L.Joe asked, turning around to see where the said queen was.

"Meeting with the Esem kingdom... again..." Krystal sighed before motioning them to follow her to the hallway.

"Esem kingdom?" L asked as the others walked through the large hallway.

"Oh yeah, amnesiac and all of that stuff," Amber scratched the back of her head, "Well long story short, each of us sorta come from a different or town each. Jessica came from Sonyeoshidae, Kei came from Lovelyz, L.Joe came from Teen Top, me and Krys came from Efex, and Sungjong... came from Infinite."

L scrunched up his eyebrows, "What kind of names are those?"

"To which I ask everyday," Sungjong says stoically.

"Anyways, Lovelyz and Infinite have an alliance treaty called the Woolim treaty, so we consider them to be the Woolim kingdom. It's sort of like Efex and Sonyeoshidae with our Esem treaty along with some other towns, so we're the Esem kingdom and Teen Top with some other towns so they're the Top kingdom. 

"Basically, each of our kingdom clashed with one another until Krystal and Jessica's parents were tired of it and decided that we would all work with each other. Now we just have this neutral area a.k.a. this intersection between all of the towns, thus why Jessica is the ultimate royalty over all of our kingdoms."

L sort of paused for a moment to fully let his head fully absorb the information, "That's... complicated..."

"Yeah, why else did Amber tell the short version," L.Joe sighed, "The meeting we were returning from was to check up on a new addition to the Top kingdom so that they understood how our neutrality worked. Guess Esem's really big kingdom is having some sort of debate there..."

You know, you would have really guessed that they would finally get some peace and quiet as Krystal lead them to (well what L assumed to be) meeting with the other people in the army... well, if there was a giant explosion sound and the wall vibrating a bit, guess not.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," Sungjong groaned as they walked a bit quicker to the back door and opened it to reveal some barracks and a giant smoke cloud floating out of one of them.

They ran to the source of the giant smoke cloud to see a boy right beside the barrack lookin scared to death and a girl with her hand hovering over a fire tome, ready to literally fire at the boy.

The boy quickly noticed the group and ran over to L.Joe, "Guys help Jiae is trying to kill me!"

"Nu-uh Chunji-sunbaenim basically stomped a hole into my freaking barrack with his stupid horse!" (obviously the girl) Jiae yelled in defense.

"Excuse you Seok is not a stupid horse!" Chunji yelled back and once he saw Jiae point at him with a summoning circle he immediately squeaked like a chipmunk and hid behind L.Joe (which didn't help since the latter was shorter).

"Sungjong-oppa can I fire at him?" Jiae asked with puppy eyes and pouty lips.

"L.JOE-IE HELP!" Chunji screamed a high note.

Obviously, Sungjong and L.Joe were unimpressed with how Sungjong huffed with a hand on his hip and L.Joe simply groaned as he smacked the his forehead with his hand.

As more screaming ensued Kei did a quick mini introduction to L.

"Uh, so Jiae is a mage and Chanhee- who prefers to be called Chunji- is a cavalier. They sort of get along like water and oil..." Kei said.

"I can tell," L blinked in a dumbfounded way.

"Well I can go and help you find an empty barrack for you to rest in and get another healing staff," Kei said as another explosion was heard a some more screaming.

"Please do."

* * *

L sighed before finally stretching without his ankle feeling like it was being teared to pieces. He smiled to himself before he realized that he still has something in his pocket that he bought in the town before.

He walked out of the dining room to go look for a certain boy and found him standing in the hallway that lead to the bedrooms for the royalty.

"...ahaha, yeah. Goodnight Krystal," Sungjong smiled before Krystal returned to her bedroom and shut the door. It was odd seeing such a friendly and innocent face on the pegasus knight.

Speaking of which, once the boy caught sight of him the friendly and innocent face was replaced with furrowed eyebrows and a scoff.

"Oh what do you want?" Sungjong asked as he walked up to L and the latter couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated.

"Er- um- I was looking for you..." L averted his eyes and awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

Sungjong crosses his arms, "And...?"

He quickly dug through his pocket, "Uh- here..." L held out a hair clip that had a small, plastic white angel wing attached to the top of it.

The feminine boy blinked at it in surprise before picking it up and examining it.

"It's really hard to fully see with your hair covering half of your face, right? So while we were leaving the town we saved and you left Eun unattended with me so that you and L.Joe could go buy some bread for the journey back one of the vendors there was selling hair accessories."

L awkwardly looked back to the boy, "She saw me staring at it and gave it to me for free since we saved the town and all that. Consider it a present for dealing with me...?"

Sungjong stared at the hair clip a little long before pulling back his bangs and clipping it onto his hair. He turns to a polished vase to see how it looked and pouted a bit, "Now I look even more like a girl..."

In fear of being attacked (again) L added on, "I-If you don't like it then you can always give it b-back!"

"It's fine."

He looked at the pegasus knight in astonishment, who blushed a bit and huffed indignantly, "I said it's fine! It was considerate of you, okay?!"

"O-Okay okay!" L couldn't help but stutter still.

"... And you're not a bother. Don't think so lowly of yourself just because you made me angry when you woke up," Sungjong sighs.

"Uh, right..." L smiled a bit. He hesitated a bit before asking, "So... can I ask about why the eye that was covered is lavender and not brown like the other...?"

"Story for another day bub," Sungjong scoffed sassily, making L momentarily shocked.

The feminine boy looked at him before smiling, "But thanks, L."

He ~~struts~~  walks past him to return to his barrack, leaving the amnesiac slightly shocked but a little bit happy.

"Yeah... no problem..." L smiled to himself.


End file.
